


与你直到世界尽头

by WolfyChan



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Monster Hunter World, Monster Hunter World: Iceborne
Genre: Other, 歼世灭尽龙/冰咒龙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *歼世灭尽龙x冰咒龙*歼世灭尽龙x猎人





	与你直到世界尽头

在万事万物的终焉，聚魔之地，什么样的龙都会出现。那个只能在传说中听闻的歼世灭尽龙，也会出现在此地。  
猎人已经不是新手了，他见过的龙不少，见识过的伙伴现场逃跑的场面更不少。这不，在歼世灭尽龙刚刚出现的那一瞬间，刚刚还在他周围唠唠叨叨的指导员也好，拍着胸脯表示他绝对能迎战古龙的大团长也好，全都一溜烟跑没了影。猎人嗐地叹了一口气，提起太刀，准备迎战这条不一样的特殊灭尽龙。  
歼世灭尽龙和普通的灭尽龙不太一样。它的身体比猎人想象中的要大一些，头上的两只角里有一个泛着白，左半边翅膀上的倒刺也略微显白。它如以前的那些灭尽龙一样，身上长满了倒刺，但是在它蝙蝠一样的羽翼上，黑刺与白刺错落有致地分布，加上它头上朝天弯曲的镰刀状大角，使得歼世灭尽龙比以往都更要像一个恶魔。  
那只歼世灭尽龙一闻到猎人的气息，便仰天长啸了一声，尖锐的牙齿散发出铁锈的味道。它一开场就张开它的双翅，飞在半空中，紧接着如同猛禽狩猎一样，立刻朝猎人猛扑而来，试图用它的肉爪拍死小苍蝇一样的猎人。猎人的动作很灵活，他很快躲过了攻击，甚至利用这次攻击给他的太刀开了刃。歼世灭尽龙转了个身，上下抖动它的翅膀，在不远处将身上的倒刺如同飞镖一样地射出。猎人想要翻滚，却没有躲过箭雨一般密集的倒刺，那些刺深深地扎进猎人的小腿处，让他腿上的筋肉外翻，裂开了一个可怖的洞，血液从里头汩汩地流出来。  
——我操，这灭尽龙倒刺还会出血的。  
猎人在心里骂了一声，急忙蹲了下来，手忙脚乱地找他的回复药剂。可是歼世灭尽龙是不会放过他的。猎人在上位狩猎中无情地欺负了多少只普通灭尽龙，这只歼世灭尽龙就有多么不想放过这个手头的人形玩物。猎人嘴里的回复药还没吞下去，歼世灭尽龙大吼了一声，那声音使得周围珊瑚台的岩石都掉下来几枚，也把猎人喝了一半的回复药全部震了出来。猎人还在剧烈的咳嗽，歼世灭尽龙紧接着又狠狠地给了猎人一掌，坚硬的肉垫以及尖锐的爪子几乎挠穿了猎人的脊椎骨。猎人快被打晕了，他身上到处都在流血，洁白的外衫全部浸红。  
因为连续被歼世灭尽龙攻击太多次，猎人已经完全看不清前面的东西了，他站在原地，像傻子一样动弹不得。在头晕目眩中，猎人从兜中摸出一颗秘药，在内心里祈祷灭尽龙不要再给他最后一下致命的攻击。在他眼前恢复清明的那一刻，他看见歼世灭尽龙的大角几乎要触到他的鼻尖，金色的眼睛恶狠狠地对着他的脑袋，它的一只爪子上的倒刺勾住猎人的衣领，像狼一样磨着牙。猎人半躺在地上，一时之间不知道是否应该起身——毕竟他刚刚才吃下一颗秘药。歼世灭尽龙突然长啸了一声，猎人觉得自己的耳膜都要被震破了。他捂住耳朵，却看见灭尽龙又一次张开了翅膀飞在半空中，抬起它的肉掌。  
——这下真的要猫车。  
猎人闭上眼睛，等待他的最后一刻。然而却有什么彻骨寒冷的冰霜掉在他的脸上，将猎人从自我逃避中冻到清醒。一声更为尖利的龙吼响起，一时天地为之聚变，冰霜与雪雨纷纷扬扬地洒了下来，染白了粉红的陆珊瑚台地。  
发现冰咒龙！  
霜蓝色的冰之王者拍打着用冰凝成的翅膀，从陆珊瑚台地的上空缓缓降落。它全身晶莹剔透的鳞片在阳光下泛着清澈的蓝紫色光辉，藏蓝色的眼睛蔑视着一切。  
冰咒龙的出现完全激发了歼世灭尽龙的战斗欲。歼世灭尽龙尾巴洋洋洒洒地一甩，愤然改变它攻击的方向。刚才还被灭尽龙按在地面上反复摩擦的猎人，此刻就像只刚被骑完就不幸被杀害的猫晰龙一样，整个人蜷缩成一团，被甩了出去了十几米。  
猎人以前见过灭尽龙和炎王龙缠斗的模样。它们互相揪着对方的翅膀，如太极的阴阳两极一般旋转着扭打，最后以炎王龙倒在地上抽搐不止为结局。但是猎人从未想过冰咒龙也可以参与这种野蛮的撕咬。尽管灭尽龙从来都是好斗的种类，它可以出现在任何能够发生斗争的地方，它的爪子上有无尽的古龙血与人类的血，它不介意去杀害其他的生命，正如它也不介意别人前来杀它一样，这种强烈的欲望在歼世灭尽龙身上体现得更加淋漓尽致。但是冰咒龙并不是这种好斗的龙，它甚至没有对其他龙种的攻击欲望。与钢龙类似，它对其他龙类和人类都不屑一顾。冰咒龙比钢龙还要孤僻一些，它居住在冰原最深处，无人的寒冰洞穴之中。  
面对没有攻击欲望的龙种，是否应该随意杀害呢？当猎人还是个新手猎人的时候，他深深困扰于这个问题。曾经，他在睡觉的龙身边放下大爆炸桶的时候，他的手会迟疑那么一秒。猎人前几周才在前线据点击破过冰咒龙。在前线据点的时候，猎人们曾经用阴险的诡计将冰咒龙的手脚捆住，并用击龙枪刺穿它的胸口。那时候的冰咒龙因为无法挣脱人类的恶意，只能无助地冲向前线据点的木栅栏，在悲哀的长啸中失去意识，毫无颜面地倒在地上，连寒冰一样的鳞片都失去光辉。冰咒龙活着的时候有多么光辉，寒冷，坚不可摧，它死掉的那一刻就有多么难堪。  
冰咒龙很强大，而歼世灭尽龙更强大。猎人深知这一点，所以当这两只龙完全缠斗起来的时候，猎人完全看不清故事的走向。  
壮丽的贵人也会被来自世界尽头的恶魔按倒在地上，失去它的一切光泽吗？  
猎人穿上了他的隐蔽衣装，躲到周围的小灌木丛里。此时，冰咒龙在天上张开宽阔的翅膀，麾下的冰鳞耀眼，它的嘴中呼出寒气，将歼世灭尽龙半百的倒刺吹得更白。然而，歼世灭尽龙并不会给他的对手过多机会。在它眼里，一切都必须被破坏殆尽。歼世灭尽龙怒吼一声，一巴掌拍上冰咒龙的脚跟，再以后脚助力跳起，用散发着血腥气味的獠牙咬住冰咒龙的翅膀，硬生生把冰咒龙从天上扯了下来。但是冰咒龙并不会那么轻易被打倒，它旋转着再次起身，向前吐出冰霜之气。  
歼世灭尽龙并不害怕这种冰冷的吐息，毕竟它连比它大了接近十倍的天地煌啼龙都敢扑上去扭打，连炎王龙的核爆都不曾让它退缩几分。灭尽龙一爪揪住了冰咒龙的头部，又猛地一挠，刮下了好几十片晶莹剔透的龙鳞。冰咒龙冰蓝色的眼眶被划了一道，它瞎了一只眼。歼世灭尽龙舔着掌间的血，抖了抖身子，把身上的黑刺和白刺一并迸射出来，那些刀锋一样的刺全部扎进冰咒龙的胸口。冰咒龙又一次起身，在地上吹出一片又一片冰的涟漪，但这对歼世灭尽龙没有任何作用——灭尽龙与它同时起飞，用它黑白相间的大角撞向冰咒龙，一巴掌把冰咒龙击打在陆珊瑚台地的矿脉上。  
部位破坏！  
那些矿脉确实狠狠地扎穿了冰咒龙的翅膀。冰咒龙从墙上滑下，侧躺在地上，抽搐不止。但是歼世灭尽龙怎么会放过它呢？它仰天长啸了一声，飞扑到了还在地上无法动弹的冰咒龙身上，用獠牙撕扯着它冰蓝色的翅膀。灭尽龙每撕扯一下，它的牙齿间就发出冰块被咬碎的声音。很快，灭尽龙用爪子把冰咒龙提起，把它按在岩石山上，一次又一次将它的脑袋撞向岩石。  
破坏，破坏，破坏。见者杀，生者死！  
歼世灭尽龙像是在狂笑一般再次大吼，它展开恶魔一样的黑白双翅，在空中傲慢地盘旋。  
但冰咒龙并没有抽搐很久。待它从晕眩中恢复后，它抖了抖身体，一跃而起，用冰霜的锐爪揪住灭尽龙的身体，用它的喙啄着灭尽龙的胸口肉。它同样把灭尽龙从空中拽了下来，并同时在地上吹出冰霜，试图将歼世灭尽龙冻伤。  
歼世灭尽龙没有想到刚刚被打趴下的对手还有能力再次起身，它在冰冻的痛苦中哀嚎了一声，却没有停下它攻击的步伐。歼世灭尽龙用肉掌拍打着冰咒龙的身体，冰咒龙用霜之吐息回敬，又以它锋利的尾巴刺向灭尽龙的身体。在某一时刻，它们互相撕咬着对方的脖颈处，头对着头，四只翅膀互相重叠，黑白暗色迎着冰蓝色。两只龙一同发出挑衅的长啸，一个尖锐，一个低沉。它们绕着陆珊瑚台地的斜坡周旋着，等待着出手的时机。  
“让他们互相撞啊，憨批。”在猎人躲在灌木丛里看得津津有味的时候，他突然被人大力抓着头发提了起来。他抬头，一位扛着重弩的女性猎人站在他身边，那人满脸都是鄙夷的神情。  
重弩猎人采了一颗水球罐，踏着旁边的岩石，用勾爪稳稳地勾住冰咒龙的头，并使劲地把它的头撞向灭尽龙。只见灭尽龙的獠牙重重地怼上了冰咒龙的鸟喙，头顶的黑白大角与冰咒龙的冰霜角相互交叉，它们撞在一块，一起倒在地上，一同抽搐不止。  
“学着点。”  
重弩猎人朝猎人吹了声口哨。重弩猎人在龙倒地时，立刻装上扩散弹，在弩枪的机械声中，炸弹的火光四射，两条龙在人类的恶意中飘零。这时，从高高的台地上又跳下来一位大锤猎人和一个大剑猎人，他们都趁着两只龙在地上毫无防备的时候，猛烈地殴打着它们的头部。  
歼世灭尽龙的倒刺被枪炮击破，头上的黑白角一个又一个地断掉。冰咒龙头上的锐角被大锤敲得坑坑洼洼。大剑猎人在真蓄后断了灭尽龙的尾巴，歼世灭尽龙哀嚎着再次倒退两步，而在它一旁的冰咒龙则在重弩猎人的火力下无法起身。  
黑白倒刺的恶魔与霜冻的华丽贵人皆沦为人类手中的玩物。在和平又快乐的音乐声中，这两条龙一起死在了陆珊瑚台地的斜坡上。冰咒龙的尸体一如既往地失去它冰霜的光泽，像褪色的娃娃一样侧倒在地上，歼世灭尽龙则像败家犬一样趴在地上，任人宰割。  
猎人看得目瞪口呆，直到被重弩猎人揪着耳朵去挖尸体的时候才缓过神来。  
世界末日会来临吗？猎人不知道，他和那些猎人们一起剜着古龙即将腐烂的尸体。他搞不明白那些高高在上的龙是如何败在人类的手中的。假设万事万物都有终焉，那猎人的终焉也会是如此没有光泽，任人摆布的结局吗？  
“想什么呢你，你这不是活着的时候就在任龙摆布吗？人类屠龙，何错之有。”像是看穿猎人心思一般，重弩猎人拍了拍猎人的肩膀。  
“龙是让剑更加锋利的工具，而我们也是它们的猎物。我们互相杀害，正如它们互相杀害一样，在杀与被杀的轮回中，永无止境。”  
猎人沉默地点了点头，他在龙的腐肉里到处摸索，可是只摸出来一些普通的素材。  
——嗐，今天也没有挖到古龙的大宝玉。

Fin.


End file.
